A different Fate
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: A different set ending, where Abby accidentally kills Jimmy, and Henry is happy that he finally has want he wants.Just a small drabble.


I love Harper's Island. My parents bought me the DVD set for Christmas, so to celebrate, I wrote another drabble! An alternate ending where Abby ends up staying with Henry because of certain circumstances! Reviews are appreciated~

* * *

'_Abby!'_

'Henry!'

'We can stay here. Just the two of us.'

He grabs her hand with a childish shyness.

'Abby…'

His expression twists and turns. Something horrifying fits into that expression she loves.

"Abby!"

_Forever, Abby._

'_Abby!'_

"_Just the two of us."_

'_Abby!'_

"Abby!"

Jimmy is looking at her while he falls, the last memory of him wearing an expression of betrayal.

He shouts her name but she can't hear it. Henry pulls her away from the edge, but not before she sees his body slam against the sand, and the boarding knife still stretching from his stomach. That snap that resounds from his body when his neck hits first. That light fading from his eyes.

She turned to face Henry with blood stained fingers.

'Just the two of us.'

'_Just the two of us.'_

* * *

She jolts awake with an unease settling in her stomach. The hints of a nightmare were evident in the slight shine of her forehead and the way her hair stuck to it. Her breathing was slightly labored from the horror. Abby sat up so fast her head spun. _'It was just a nightmare…' _She thought and tried to calm her breathing down. She stood from the bed and went to the window. The darkened sky let her see that it was early in the morning. The time? She was unsure. Time wasn't of particular need here. She caught her own gaze in the reflecting glass. It would have been unsettling, staring out into the darkness and unknown, except that the only thing to be feared was in the house with her. And she was stuck with him. She'd gladly run into the woods to be mauled by a bear, if only to escape this life sentence imposed on her.

No. This wasn't a dream. It had all happened. It was all real.

She turned her gaze to the locked door, the blue on the walls so solemn and offering her no reassurance. Blue was always such a lovely color, but now it was tainted with this bad memory, with the images of her childhood best friend. This was a nightmare and she was stuck in it. The memory of all those times with him, of growing up together as best friends did, merged together with the ever present Henry she had just found out about. The one she had only known, what, not even two days? He overwhelmed all those happy memories she had. They were ruined, shattered, like a mirror falling away when a person didn't like what they had seen.

Her arm pulsed, a faint throb and swollen bump the only indication of the shot Henry injected into her. No one could say she didn't put up a fight. The bump was evidence enough. If would fade and vanish, but she knew she had failed him that day.

Jimmy had fallen trying to save her.

And she had been the one to kill him.

_Henry threw the boarding knife over the cliff, emphasizing his point of not hurting her, but she caught it midair. She nearly stumbled over the cliff but it was worth the risk. She wanted- No- she needed it. All control slipped from her and she needed this one thing, even if she didn't intend to bring harm to him with it, she just needed to sedate that hectic side of her mind that was quickly spinning out of control. Henry had, of course, jumped out of his skin and was quickly closing in on her. He had been careful to leave not the sharpest object in her reach. He hesitated giving her a bobby pin for God sake! _

_Abby turned and ran. Her heart rocketed, the boarding knife clutched tightly in her grasp, but Henry drew closer. He was always there. Always faster, always quicker and always one step ahead of her. He wanted her, nothing but her, and she feared that fate more than anything. To live forever with him in this eternal fantasy he had etched into his mind. She spun around then with the intent to threaten his life. Of course, Abby didn't want to resort to this, even if he had murdered everyone. She didn't plan to. She just needed to convince Henry that he had pushed her enough to do it. _

_Then suddenly Jimmy was there. _

_She didn't see or hear him run up. Didn't see how close he had gotten to her. Didn't see the way he stood before Henry, preventing him from getting to her. But he was too close, and the knife was suddenly too long, and she couldn't process the item now lodged into his stomach through his lower back._

"_Jimmy!"_

_Jimmy slumped. Henry looked happy. And she, Abby was sure, appeared shocked and frozen for a few moments._

_He fell and Henry smiled. He smiled at her, like he was proud. Like he had just watched someone he cared deeply for hand him a gift he's wanted all his life. That smile. That abnormal grin she didn't recognize, so sick and twisted, and she realized with horror it was happiness. Abby cried, screaming at Henry not long after Jimmy had fallen. She yelled, cried, fell to the ground in tears, and he only smiled even more. She had nightmares of that terrible smile. They often involved John Wakefield, smiling down at her bleeding form and whispering things about her mother, or watching as she dangled from a tree. What she didn't expect was it to come from Henry, her _best friend_. _

* * *

The door opening jarred her thoughts. Abby flinched away and flew to face the one who held her here. He turned gracefully, stealth like a cat, and if she hadn't been quiet she never would have heard him enter. There was something here now he always hid before. His knowing gaze locked onto hers, and she felt more like a deer caught in the lion's cage than the love he claimed he wanted to be. He raised a hand and she flinched though they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Here we are. Just the two of us, just like you wanted." He actually sounded sweet. It was contradicting to the demeanor he held. "Henry! That was-" She flustered under his stare. How could someone doing all of this…doing all of this be so naïve? He was unstable, mentally sick.

'_But he's your best friend.'_

'_But he's killed everyone! He worked with _John Wakefield, _who hung my mother from a tree with seven other people!'_

'_Abby, you've known him since you were little.'_

'_But this is wrong!' _

She took a breath in sharply and hugged her sides, realizing she was in a set of pajamas. She was glad she had been knocked out when he saw her naked.

Then it sunk it. She was here, and so was Henry, and she realized that her chance of escaping was very thin. Henry came towards her and she struggled to stay awake, to not pass out, and to make him back away from her but she couldn't. She fell, falling into his waiting arms. The arms she didn't want. He stared at her with that gaze. She was trapped here forever, but, she couldn't find the horror. Everyone she knew had been killed. Henry was all that was left, and she vaguely realized that was what he wanted.

To have nothing.

To have nothing to go back to, to kill everyone she cared for so she didn't want to go back.

She fell further, away from everything, and into his nightmare he built just for her. Like a fly heading straight into a spider web, she fell right into Henry's.


End file.
